


It's the Ghoul Boys!

by BB_Miracle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Sam is a ghost, also how come we have no awesamdude centric fics?, and being shot, be warned, i added the bigger youtubers to gain attention im sorry, if i actually continue this, it mentions a school shooting, punz is a highschool student, punz is a youtuber, sam is just a ghost, smh, they might be added later tho, who tried to protecc people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_Miracle/pseuds/BB_Miracle
Summary: pretty much i saw an among us stream of punz and sam moments in among us and i just said; oh boy here we go.and made an au.sam is a ghost, punz is a highschool student, and i really am loosing my mind
Relationships: Purely Platonic - Relationship, even if one of them is dead - Relationship, none!!! u fuckers, we love these best friend
Comments: 23
Kudos: 86





	1. introoo

-Based off of one among us game and a very weird dream  
-Sam is the ghost of a varsity football player  
-He was killed in a school shooting after protecting a group of freshman  
-Punz is a small youtuber/highschool student ten years later  
-He’s on the quieter side, doesn't do terrible but doesn't do great either  
-He wanders into the abandoned wing at the highschool and stumbles upon the classroom Sam had shielded the kids in, and Sam revealed himself because he hasn't spoken to anyone in years   
-Punz gets the whole interaction on video and it blows up (partly because people started simping for GhostBoy and Punz)

yeah help me get motivation


	2. Chapter One - surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied, i decided to write tonight instead.

It was just another ordinary day when the blonde teen stumbled upon the old wing of the highschool. Well, he already knew about it, of course. Everyone knew about it, they could see it perfectly from outside. But no one had ever managed to get in, or find the old entrance to it. It was an enigma of sorts, even the story of why the old wing was blocked off varied from person to person. 

He had stayed after school to shoot a short for his Film II class, wandering up and down the empty halls as he searched for the perfect shot. As far as he knew, the only other person in the building was the janitor wiping down the floor in the gymnasium, so he had the whole school to himself. 

So when the sound of muffled movement and humming resonated out from an odd looking wall on the top floor, Luke practically dropped his camera. 

With wide eyes and a very confused state of mind, the blonde stepped closer to the wall, eyes sweeping up and down over the surface, trying to see if there was some sort of speaker, or, or, hidden device that was playing these sounds. Upon closer inspection, he found.. absolutely nothing. With an annoyed huff, he kicked lightly at the wall, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket. 

Except.. The toe of his converse got stuck underneath what seemed to be the opening beneath a door. Luke let out a confused noise, tugging his foot out from underneath the gap before padding around the wall a bit. Sure enough, there was a small indent that he managed to find, and after a bit of struggle he found that it was the hole where a doorknob should go. Seeing as it was probably at least cardboard covering up the doorway, Luke fumbled around in his backpack for a few moments before pulling out an old pen he had, stabbing at the indent for a good five minutes. Eventually, a hole formed, and Luke was able to wiggle his way into the doorknob slot and shove against the door.

Why was he doing this? He had no idea. It was a friday night, and he really didn’t have anything better to do.

He was eventually able to create a small opening, and he slipped inside easily. The door creaked shut behind him, and for a moment he was happy that the hidden door he had just found was in a very secluded part of the school. The moments of glee disappeared when he realized there were no lights in this odd place he was in, and boy was it dark. Pulling out his phone, he flicked on the little flashlight ability and began sweeping the light over the space in front of him. 

And with a jolt, the highschooler realized that he was in the abandoned wing.

Actually, well, to be more specific, he was in a stairwell that what he assumed led to the empty wing. And so of course his immediate reaction was to whip out his camera and turn it on so he could record the entire ordeal. The blonde carefully hopped down the musty stairs, flashlight bobbing up and down along with him. He flipped the camera towards him, smiling brightly. 

“Hello youtube, i mean i think i'm gonna post this later, but right now i'm exploring the abandoned wing at Somnium High.. lets see how it goes!” He said quietly, a bit nervous at what was hidden in the dark. 

Creeping along the hallway, Luke kept on explaining what he was doing to the camera, keeping his mood light and excited so he didn’t have time to worry about what.. Things could be just around the corner. Eventually the hallway ended, and he only had one final classroom to pop into before he had to leave.. There was nothing else for him to explore, afterall. 

Luke gently pried open the door, frowning a bit at the oddly shaped holes littered through it, and stepped inside the untouched classroom. That was a constant it seemed, all of the rooms in this wing seemed untouched, even if it was abandoned. Surely they would have moved the furniture into other classrooms for other uses. 

He let out a soft hum, going to turn back towards the camera when he noticed something shimmering softly in the corner. He flipped the camera back towards the front, aiming it towards the odd shimmering, wondering if it showed up on camera. 

“Hello..?” He called out, knowing full well that no one would respond. The only other person was all the way down in the gymnasium. And yet...

“Hiya!!!”


	3. chapter two - heroics and deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// guns, blood, school shootings

The last thing Sam remembers before waking up here was.. Well, pain. And the terrified looks of the two freshmen hidden in the corner behind him. 

They were nice kids, the two of them. The tall, loud one’s name was Tommy, he was rather outgoing and very extroverted. And blonde. Sam usually saw him running down the halls after school, and had even helped him get away with skipping a few times!

(“SAM! Quick, help me-”

“Kid- what?”

“MR. WATSON, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING OUT OF CLASS?”

“O-oh, uh, well you see,”

“Tommy here had asked for my help in calculus, actually! His older brother, you might know him, Dave?” All of the teachers knew Dave Watson. Star quarterback, great student, but rather quiet. “Yeah, we sat next to each other in the class a few semesters back, and every now and then he’d ask for a bit of help, and he recommended me to Tommy!” 

“Yeah, i’ve been struggling a bit! I thought i told my teacher earlier but i must’ve forgotten, sorry ‘bout that!”)

He was a good kid. Probably traumatized now…

The other freshman was Tommy’s best friend, and one of the nicest kids he had ever met. Average height with unruly brown hair, and one of the most kindest smiles anyone had ever seen. Toby was known for being incredibly smart and for his love of bees. He even owned a bee farm! Sam had been over a few times to collect honey for his mom, and it was absolutely one of the coolest things he had ever done. Sam had pulled a classic senior move, and practically adopted Toby. 

It was sad, knowing how scared the two of them must have been. 

It had started like any other day, Sam woke up early, went for a little morning jog, took a quick shower, and then drove his pickup truck to school. He’d joke around with some of the other football team, like clay, Nick or maybe Dave if he was talkative enough.

Briefly he wondered where they were now, if they had become what they wanted to become.

He’d trek through his classes, helping people whenever he could, and generally just.. Enjoying his time in life. There wasn’t a lot he didn’t like, and he didn’t mind school all that much. Sam was promised a bright future, a good scholarship, and exciting possibilities ahead of him. 

All of that changed when Sam arrived in fifth period, right after lunch. This was the one odd thing from his normal routine, he was going down to the freshman wing to do a presentation on computer science. He had gotten there a few minutes early, surprised that two other students had beaten him to class. 

“Hey Toby! Hiya Tommy!” 

The two freshman boys looked up when he walked in, Toby’s smile widening excitedly. Tommy’s own smile slowly appeared, and he watched as Toby shot up to try and tackle Sam in a hug. Sam, of course, didn’t fall over. 

“Sam!!! I didn’t know you were the one presenting today!! This is so-”

The shorter, brown haired boy was cut off when the loud speaker came on, announcing a lockdown “drill” over the speakers. Sam panicked for a moment, before rushing to do exactly what the teachers did when they had lockdown drills in class. He made sure the doors were locked, the window shades were down, and that the two freshmen were hidden in the corner before joining them.

Of course.. That didn’t exactly stop Sam from getting 12 bullets lodged into his abdomen. 

He had been able to tackle the guy to the ground after the first few bullets though, even if he was bleeding out. It might have been the adreniline, or maybe it was the fact that he refused to let the two freshmen hidden behind him get hurt, but Sam had been able to disarm the shooter after tackling him to the ground. Maybe knocking him out wasn’t the best choice of action, but hey, it kept the kids safe.

Sam only wished they hadn’t had to see him bleed out right in front of them. 

Sam stared up at the ceiling, having flopped onto his back after knocking the armed junior out, coughing a bit. He felt a bit of red liquid dribble past his lips, and he let out a sigh. Everything hurt. So much. His entire middle section was in pain, and he could practically feel his insides seeping out of him. 

Sam let out a soft laugh, blinking rapidly up at the ceiling. He never thought this was going to be how he went out, saving the school from a shooter. He thought maybe he’d die of old age, with a husband, or a wife, by his side. But he was glad he died doing something heroic. 

He heard shuffling from the corner of the room, his eyes widening when he remembered exactly why he had been shot in the first place. Fuck. The kids. 

A mop of brown hair appeared over him, the tears flowing from the kid’s eyes running wildly down his face as he sobbed. Toby was a mess, shaking and crying as he ripped his jacket off and pressed it against the wounds in his stomach. It was no use though, he had already lost too much blood. Tommy was on the other side of him, trying to keep his composure. He had been in front of Toby, protective even in a life or death situation. 

“Sam, Sam! Keep your eyes open big man, don’t-don’t you dare leave us in here.” The blonde hissed out, kicking the gun across the room before turning back to where his best friend and Sam laid. “Don’t leave me in here with Toby.”

That made Sam let out a huff of laughter, before wincing in pain. He took a shaky breath in, turning his head to look at the two freshmen he had protected. He smiled softly, watching as Toby shakily smiled back. Tommy couldn’t. 

“It’s gonna be alright guys, Tommy, call 911, would you? Or maybe the front office. Let them know the guy’s down and i’m dy-hurt.” 

Tommy nodded frantically, rushing over to the telephone and dialing 911 hurriedly. Toby stayed by his side, tears still flowing freely. Sam tried smiling again, but Toby shook his head, letting out a soft sob. Sam reached up, wincing a bit when he moved, and softly ruffled the mop of brown hair. 

“Don’t cry, Tubs, what would the bees think? They wouldn’t like it if you were sad.” 

It only made Toby cry more, and Sam sighed, letting his arm fall back down with a wince. Tommy slid down to the floor next to the two of them, a slight frown on his face. Sam turned to look back up at the ceiling blinking slowly a few times. He couldn’t move his toes. Was that bad? 

“Tommy… do me a favor and tell, you know clay, nick, and george, right? You must, you’re brothers on the team. Anyways,” he coughed again, more blood spilling from the corners of his mouth. “Tell them that they can share the truck, if your brother wants to he can have the bike i was fixing up-”

Tommy cut him off, shaking slightly. “You can tell them yourself, big man, matter of fact you don’t even have to give anything to them- cause, cause you’re gonna be alright.” 

Sam smiled again, shaking his head slightly. He could hear the sirens outside, the people rushing into the school. They were getting closer, but they weren’t going to be fast enough. 

“No. I don’t think I will be alright,” Sam whispered, turning to look at the two sitting by his side. “But I hope you two will be.” 

The footsteps were getting closer. He was getting sleepy. 

“I’m sorry I couldn't save you guys from witnessing that.”

Toby was shaking his head rapidly, unable to speak, sobs wracking through his body. Tommy was shouting at this point, trying to force Sam to keep his eyes open. 

“C’mon Sam, they’re almost here! You’ll be okay!”

Sam laughed again, the sad and scared faces of the two of them making him sad. 

“Sorry guys.. Take care of the school, for me, wouldya?”

Toby nodded softly, and Sam closed his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.”


	4. chapter three - screams, and maybe nightmares

Maybe he shouldn’t have apologized before dying.

He had watched Toby breakdown over his dead body, sobbing wildly as Tommy held him close. He had watched as the paramedics and police officers rushed in, stopping shock at the scene. 

He had watched them sob.

And he felt bad, but he couldn’t do anything to help them.

He only hoped that the two boys were happy now, that they weren’t still sad over his death.

He didn’t know of the nightmares Tommy would get, watching as the football player stumbled after getting shot, before pouncing on the guy who shot him. He didn’t know of the nightmares Toby would get, watching the bright life fade out of his older-brother figure’s eyes. He didn’t know of the pain they felt, knowing that a boy who had such a bright future wouldn’t get to experience it. 

He didn’t know that clay would stay up at night, wishing he could have done something to help. He didn’t know that Nick would break down at his funeral, sobbing in the arms of his best friends. He didn’t know that George would spend days laying on the floor of his old bedroom, unable to stop crying, remembering the nights they would spend in the room as kids.

He didn’t know that Dave, someone he wasn’t even that close with, would curl into himself even more, he didn’t know that the pink haired boy would get into fights, refusing to let anyone take his old jersey number. 

He didn’t know. 

He only knew that he was trapped in this limbo, unable to interact with anyone now that the wing was sealed off. He only knew of endless nights and days merging together. He only knew he was alone. 

Until he wasn’t.

A boy had stumbled into “his” classroom, eyes bright with excitement and joy as he video recorded his experience in the abandoned wing. And Sam, who had been alone, so alone, was excited. He gently floated to in front of the camera, smiling at the camera lens for a moment, before backing up a bit. He shook himself out a few times, making sure that any bullet wounds were.. Mostly covered up. And then he focused.

“hello…?”

And he materialized right before the blonde’s eyes, a wide smile on his face as he talked for the first time in years. 

“Hiya!”

The boy screamed.


	5. mini-chapter :D

“AAAAAAAAAH-”

“Aaaaaa?”

“HOLYFUCK- WHAT THE FUCK- THE FUCK?”

“That’s a lot of cursing there, bud.” 

“YOU’RE FUCKING TRANSPARENT AND YOU’RE TELLING ME TO STOP CURSING?”

“Of course I'm transparent, why wouldn’t I be?”

“NORMAL PEOPLE. ARE NOT. TRANSPARENT.”

“Wow, bit harsh.”

“ARE YOU FUCKING FLOATING?”

“Bro, I'm a ghost.”

“Ah, makes sense-A GHOST?”

“That's what I said?”

“I- wah- how-”

“I died? How else would I be a ghost?”

“I- you know what. I'm not going to question it.”

“That’s good, because last time I tried explaining it the person fainted.”


	6. a/n

sorry, no chapter today :(

a new one should be out soon, hopefully, im sorry i dont have a set schedule or anything. 

but anywho, the real reason i wanted to write this authors note is to ask you guys somethin.  
if i made a discord server for this fic, like i did with "Seas of Greed", wouldya join?  
if i get a few "yes"'s ill edit this chapter and post the link down below :D

edit: fuck it i made it

https://discord.gg/ZYx6hUtgcQ


End file.
